Creativian Power Wikia Admins
Admins are the stinking scummers who deleted my work on the Dail Creativia, just because they were jealous! Admins is a state of mind; also a contraction of another word, Administrators. Admins are the police in a crime-riddled Creativian Wikia. They're the shotgun blast to the zombie skull of comical pages in which they do not understand. They're just like the rest of us. But better... at least they think so. The have a great amount of power. Like mall cops. In short, they're exactly like mall cops. Origins The black art of the humble admin originated way back with Senate Leader Craaftiegreen. As a Senate Leader saddled with a nerdy name, Eugene felt the need to (as all those who have an incomprehensively amount of power inevitably do) get more power and spread peace and love by crushing all those that opposed him. He did this by issuing a Law in !.4.3 that stated something in Latin. As even back in times of yore no one could read Latin, his people decided that he'd meant the Cat to be for the creation of another level of bureaucracy. They also tacked on a rider starting the The Second Crusade. But that's another article (or, if it hasn't been created yet, that's not another article). And they also started this sort of peace and love But that's also another article. In this case the Cat led to the creation of His Most Holy Defenders of a Series of Interconnected Mines, Though Truly Not of the Mines Themselves But of the Traffic That Passes Through Those Very MInes. The title sounds better in Latin. It sounds a bit like "Admin", in fact. Adminatrators gone wild These newly created Adminstratorés quickly found that there was nothing for them to do, as the Wikia had not yet been invented in 1.5. Instead, half took up music and joined the local choir. The other half went along on the Second Crusade, Quickly they grew mad with their newfound power, as those over which they ruled were, unlike Crusaders and infidels. This was because they, the admins, were paper-pushers ruling over other, not-admin, paper-pushers and pushers of paper are notoriously weak, unless they're admins. Admins, while notorious and weak, are rarely both simultaneously. More History Time passes, yada, yada, yada, more Crusades, yada, yada, yada, "Nobody expects the Exatians!", Duck, yada, yada, yada, the Wikia... Admins in the modern Era With the relative collapse of Craftiereen and Craftiegreen-decreed power, the admins and their mad lust for power languished until the invention of the wikia. Admins, like the Craftiegreen, evolved to cope with changing times. They, like organized religion in general and organized generals of religion, have changed to evolve with coping times. Their numbers and power have exploded along with the explosion of mines, and they have risen to the top of the cream, as persons in their position are wont to do. In modern times on Creativian WIkia they make the tough choices, choosing which articles have always been Brown wool, are Brown wool now and will continue to be Brown wool in the future, and are to be huffed without mercy (This page does not exist), and which are to be both heralded as genius and worshipped as false idols (Daleksec). It's a tough job. They have to put up with questions from people that, for some reason, don't know everything, questions from people that need answers to the questions that they are asking, and questions about the logic behind the deletion of a user's brown wooly two-line article. Luckily for the users, admins are looking out for Creativia Wikia's best interests. ...and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you join the Gvernment of Creativia